Big Surprise! Protect the Birthday Party!
Big Surprise! Protect the Birthday Party! is the 2nd episode of Barney Hunters, it aired on September 28th, 2016. Plot Hope is getting used to life with Barney and her newly discovered destiny as a warrior. She is trying to manage to get used to her new life. She is about to give up her broach to Monique at the park when Cyrus appears once again, and traps Monique and her little sister. Summary Hope is fast asleep in bed, then feels something soft and squishy that shouts "Let go of me bacon face!", Hope is awoken and then both of them scream, and then Barney realizes he should be the one calming Hope down. Because of this sudden reaction, Hope throws a pillow at him for scaring her then a peanut butter Hope hoping it was only a dream. Then before she can feel relieved.... She looks on her shelf, "Camp Wanna-runaround", and quickly realizes it isn't a dream at all, that it's real life. Hope then looks over and Barney is in a peanut butter sugar rush wondering what is in the roll cake she threw, Hope tells Barney it's a peanut butter Hoho. He asks what's in it, peanut butter, chocolate and cake. Barney bounces off the walls while Hope gets a call from Monique, But Barney hangs up the phone and reminds her that nobody not even Monique can know that she is a Barney Hunter. Hope calls Monique back and tells her never mind the interruption. Monique explains that she has to help her little sister at the park with a birthday party, Hope agrees and gets ready to go. Meanwhile, at the HiT Circus, Queen Kyanite chastises Cyrus for being defeated over this new warrior. She sends him out again to attack this time at a birthday party in hopes that the Crystal Heart will be found. At Summersfield Park, Hope arrives and meets Monique and her little sister Nina, which Hope has a brilliant idea to take Barney out a ventriloquist act which is a huge success. As Cyrus watches over the party, the party is underway with balloons and streamers abound. Hope reconsiders her decision to become a Barney Hunter and decides to give the Crystal Heart to Monique, who likes superheroes, and before she can, Monique and her sister are targeted for the Crystal Heart and are trapped in a dark bubble. Hope confronts Cyrus and transforms in front of Monique. Hope fights Cyrus and finds that he's got a new monster, Partyiarch. Hope is chased by the monster but remembers as a hero she's gotta be a role model too and stop letting the monsters get to her. So, Hope uses streamers and ribbons to keep Partyiarch at bay while using physical attacks and frees Monique and Nina. Using Golden Healing, she turns the monster back in to its tape, Barney's Big Surprise. Cyrus disappears yet again and in an ironic twist, Nina gets a new bike for her birthday and a giant cake given to Nina by Monique's inventing uncle. Barney pops out and reminds Hope if these events sound familiar, Hope looks upon the tape she purified and replies yes to Barney's question and reminds Barney that at least Mother Goose didn't show up. Barney has a flashback from his days at the Lyrick Kingdom, and Hope snaps him out of it and they laugh it off together. Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes